Diary of a Wimpy Nation
by Always Believe In Magic
Summary: This is the diary of little Latvia, one of the three Baltic countries. There will be comedy, resistance, and, of course, boring flash-backs. Enjoy!
1. A dreary day

Most all of the countries are sitting in a cold, damp jail-cell. They are all exhausted and pale. Russia, one of the few that weren't trapped, walks in front of the cell door. He is carrying a weak man by his collar.

"I've found England again!" he exclaims in victory. All of the other countries groan. They had all been hoping that England would finally get help, or at least find a way for all of them to be freed. "It was tricky finding him this time!" Russia continues, "He was at a place that wasn't even mapped!"

"Where?" All of the others ask without enthusiasm.

"Sealand!" Russia replies. Finland and Sweden raise their heads. "It took a whole week for me to find Arthur! You little rascal, you!" he continues, opening the cell door to throw England in. None of the already imprisoned countries leap for the exit, for they had lost all hope. "Oh, and this little guy wanted to come along!" Russia exclaims like it was Christmas morning. "Peter!" A little boy that looked like he hadn't showered in weeks walks in, giving a hateful glare at Russia.

"I didn't say I wanted to come along," Sealand seethes, "I said I finally wanted to stop you and save those already captured!" Russia pays no attention to him, just merely pushes him in.

"I'll give you some time to catch up with each other," Russia locks the cell door and steps out of the room.

"Ouch. Did he really have to be so rough?" Sealand complains to no one in particular.

"Sealand?" a fragile Finland asks, leaning onto Sweden. Sealand looks over to the people that had adopted him. He lunges forward to give them a long awaited-hug, slightly surprising Finland. Suddenly, England starts to speak.

"I don't think I can do this 'escape and radio for help' routine for much longer," He started, "While I was at Sealand's house, I tried contacting Tony for help. At first, he couldn't recognize my voice. When I told him who I was, he started cussing me out and didn't listen to a word I said." He looked over to America, whose face was crest-fallen. "He would've come if America would've talked to him. Unfortunately, as I hope you all remember, he broke his leg on the last escape mission," He gestured to Alfred's casted leg, "That of course made him unable to run, and I bet that cast won't let him slip through the bars. Besides," Everyone lifted their heads, "There's nowhere to hide. Now that he has Sealand, Russia has taken over every territory in the world."

That is the future according to Russia.


	2. Suprise!

Well, not exactly according to Russia. Russia says, "One day soon, everyone will join me, and we'll all be one big, happy family," but I know what he means.

Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Raivis Galante, otherwise known as Latvia. My life was no walk-in-the-park, let me tell you that. However, my close friends, Estonia and Lithuania, have always been with me through it all. I am one of the smallest nations, so I am not taken seriously. Oh, yeah. How could I forget? I am currently living with *shivers* Russia.

Today was my birthday. Usually on my birthday, I wake up, have cake, receive gifts, and then act like it never happened. Not today. When I woke up, looking down at me was Russia's grinning face.

"Happy birthday, little one," He had said. I was so shocked, that I had a nervous spasm and crashed into the wall of my "room" (afore mentioned jail-cell).

"G-good morning," I'd stammered. I made myself look more presentable and stood up, greeting him now with a military salute.

"That's more like it," Russia smiled, then continued, "you sure were tired. It's nine-thirty!" My eyes widened. I had now remembered that there was a world conference held today from seven o'clock to seven-thirty. I had started to panic.

"Why did you let me sleep in? I missed the world conference!" Russia's face softened.

"It's your special day! Besides, you didn't miss much. This might make you feel better: Germany saved you a seat next to him. Aren't you happy that you missed sitting next to him?" I froze for a moment. I've always wanted to rely on Germany since I moved in with Russia, he seems so much nicer and less scary. Anger filled me, but I was able to swallow it down fast enough to reply to Russia's question of:

"Latvia? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm just fine, thank you. I'm just… hungry," I had nailed the lie. Russia's face smiled again and led me to the kitchen.


	3. Something's Wrong

"Wow," The cake was huge, and decorated with all sorts of un-natural colors. On each side of the cake were presents. But there was something missing. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Russia asked.

"Estonia and Lithuania, where are they?" I asked, eyes darting about the room.

"Oh, those two are carrying the master present. Ah, here they come!" He gestures to what looks like a huge present with four legs. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. All this was the last thing I had expected from Russia on my birthday. "Set it down… now," Lithuania and Estonia gently let the enormous box in front of me. "Go on, open it!" he smiled.

"Um, okay," I responded, as I gave him an un-easy look. It turned out to be a new computer with a built-in webcam. I was astonished. "Russia… is being nice to me?" I whispered to myself.

"Of course I am, silly!" The un-expected reply was. I covered my mouth.

"I didn't…"

"It's okay. I understand that Lithuania and Estonia have been brain-washing you to believe that I am evil!" Russia glares at the two.

"Thank goodness you… WHAT? NO! It's just that I…" I started to babble, which happens a lot. That's when Lithuania covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry, sir. Estonia and I were wrong," He said.

"We were?" Estonia asked. Lithuania gave him a look. "We were. And we're… sorry,"

"That's some cake you have," was Lithuania's excuse to change the subject. I only nodded.

"You really like it? America made it," Russia responded.

After that, it was peaceful again. Estonia gave me a romance novel, because he knows that I love reading them. Lithuania also gave me a book, but it was empty. He had written "Happy birthday, Latvia! Write YOUR story inside this book," onto the inside front cover. So, that is what I am doing. That is right. If you read this, you could flip to the inside front cover and you would see Lithuania's message. Oh yes. Russia only gave me the computer. All those other presents by the cake were empty. It made me feel a little less suspicious of Russia, but I still can't shake the feeling that he is up to something. Oh well. It's time to get to bed.


	4. Sarcasm and Skyping

November 19

Life keeps getting better and better.

I was being what the westernmost European/North American countries call "sarcastic" when I wrote that. I once heard England say:

"Yes, America. That is a brilliant idea that you have about everyone pitching in to make a resort for alien visitors like Tony. I would just love to spend time and money building a giant hotel for those snotty brats. Oh, and if you hadn't already noticed, I'm being sarcastic!" So, I made use of my new computer and found out what it meant. I never knew Russia had wifi. I was so intrigued by the concept of having an opposite meaning to your words, that I tried it out on Russia. I had said something like this:

"Russia, I just love being here. You are the easiest person in the world to talk to. Whenever I look into your face, I feel a sense of safety. I never want to leave." I had meant the exact opposite. I crap in my pants every time I even think about him!

"Aw! Thanks, Latvia! That means so much to me!" He had responded. That's when I realized: Russia is more eastern than me. If I didn't know what sarcasm meant because of how eastern I was, Russia is bound to have no clue to what sarcasm is. Nice going, Latvia (More sarcasm).

So anyway, along with finding out the definition of sarcasm, I explored some programs pre-installed in the computer. I found a program called Skype, where people can chat by instant messaging, speaking through a microphone or by using, lucky for me, a web-cam. So I made an account, my screen name being RaivisG.123. It was a pretty simple username. I was changing my profile picture and personal message when someone started an IM chat with me. I still have Skype up, so this is the conversation we had:

Iwantvodka: Hai dere!

RaivisG.123: Um, hello.

Iwantvodka: How R U?

RaivisG.123: I'm fine thank you. How are you doing?

Iwantvodka: I'm okay. I'm not dying or anything.

RaivisG.123: Ha-ha. That was funny!

Iwantvodka: U think so?

RaivisG.123: Yes! So, what do you like to do during your free time?

Iwantvodka: I like to spend time with my family.

(I had remembered the times when Poland, Lithuania, Estonia and I would go to the park together)

RaivisG.123: Yes, I remember when we used to go to the park and have a picnic when I was little. Good times. ;)

Iwantvodka: Hey! That sounds like something that I would enjoy with my family! I'd better arrange a day when we could just play in the park soon!

(I had felt proud of myself for giving this guy a good idea of what to do with his family next)

RaivisG.123: Do you usually spend time with your family?

Iwantvodka: No. My family seems to want to get farther and farther away from me.

RaivisG.123: Aw. That's sad! ;(

(That was when a friend request came up from Iwantvodka. He seemed like a nice guy, and I felt so sorry for him at the moment, I couldn't click no.)

**Iwantvodka and RaivisG.123 have now become friends. Iwantvodka has now been added to your contacts list.**

Iwantvodka: Thank you, da!

RaivisG.123: you're welcome!

(That's when Iwantvodka called me into a web-cam chat. I clicked accept)

What appeared on the screen made me fall out of my seat.


	5. Baka!

I don't know why I didn't expect Iwantvodka to be Russia. I mean, lots of people like vodka, but none obsesses over it like Russia. I guess I just wanted someone to talk to, to trust. Does that someone _have_ to be this book? Russia had made it seem that I was talking to some random guy. Man, that Russia is good.

So, Russia found out another way to stalk me. Great (I'll stop with all the sarcasm now).

You know how I told you about all those empty boxes wrapped like presents by the cake? Well, Russia felt bad about not getting me another present, so today he gave me, you'll never guess even if you _could_ guess. He gave me… a copy of his military uniform in my size. He was so excited about it, that he made me wear it while standing in front of the camera as Russia gushed over how cute I was in it. He posted the video on his blog. My face was so red, Russia took my temperature. Russia can be so clueless sometimes.

Like when Belarus flirts with Russia and he thinks that she is just complimenting him. Or when Estonia, Lithuania and I are shaking, he just raises the thermostat. Or when I hesitate to leave Germany's side when it's time to leave a world conference, he thinks that Germany is forcing me by his side.

Germany.

I still can't believe Russia let me miss an opportunity like that.

Wait, of course I can.

He is Russia after all.


	6. Realization

Sometimes I just want to run away, to escape this life with Germany at my side, like those romance novels I like so much. No, wait! I didn't mean it like _that_! Just, someone watching over me would be nice. A sort of guardian angel that can actually come down to Earth and whip your enemy's–

Sorry, Lithuania was at the door. I can't believe I just ignored those two just now! Poor me! Poor me! I didn't think of Estonia. The way he's always there for me, wiping my tears, covering my mouth when I start rambling, checking up on me… He's almost like a parent! Although, I think of him as the brother I never had, along with…

Lithuania! How can I compare my pain with his? He's the one who gets assaulted by Russia the most, the one who was a servant for America for his country's depression (although, he tells me it's very fun… I wonder if he knows about sarcasm too), the one who was closest with Poland, the one who was captured by Russia first…

That day…

All those emotions…

The uncertainty that life would carry on as I knew it…

The fear…

The tears…

The prayers…

And that tiny sliver of hope.

In Lithuania's stories about his stay with America, he told me of the curious thing that America, the great, strong country, did one day. Now, I think it is time for me to do it, in my mind, as I tell you the story of our departure from Poland.

**Latvia's Storage Room Cleaning**… coming next chapter!

While Latvia is writing in the diary, little does he know that a certain stalker is watching him through his web cam. Now, Russia is determined to do one thing, and one thing only… get his hands on that diary!


End file.
